


They Kill Children, Don't They?

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bar Fight, Bare Bottom Spanking, Death Sentence, Dungeon, Loki - Freeform, Loki lives!, Love, Murder, Thor - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Whipping, after spanking cuddles, chocolate cake, guilty, judge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Seventeen year old Loki is arrested when a drunken bar fight turns deadly. Sentenced to death he waits in a dungeon. Will he be saved? Cute Loki, Loving Thor, Angry Odin, Frantic Frigga and one adorable little rump spanked!





	They Kill Children, Don't They?

Loki sat in the darkness of the Theramun dungeon, listening to the moans and weeping of his fellow condemned. Twenty four hours ago, he had been enjoying the boozed fueled hospitality of this alien World, partying with the son of the Head of Government. The party had gotten a bit out of hand, resulting in a fight in which the young prince and his friend, The Theran prince were attacked. In the resulting fray, the unfortunate Theron youth was killed. Everyone at the party had been rounded up and sentenced to death including Loki. So far, half of the doomed prisoners had already been dispatched.   
Loki had never dreamed that he would die at the age of seventeen. On Asgard he was treated as a child. He always assumed others would as well. Who kills a child for being naughty? His own father had told him that was what bottoms were for. As he sat, waiting in this stinking hell hole for the guards to snatch him up he wished with all his heart that he were home and staring down the barrel of his father’s palm and an epic spanking. These thoughts brought tears to his eyes for the second time this day. The first was when a handful of boys his own age were marched to the town square and murdered for the crime of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He cried more for his parents and brother than himself. What would his father do? How would his mother feel? He could almost hear her heart wrenching tears! Would Thor grieve as well?   
The gut wrenching sound of that steel door coming open and the sharp sliver of daylight stinging his eyes made him sit up straight. His heart pounded in his narrow chest and he sobbed, having never been so frightened in his life! He heard the guards unchaining another dozen or so boys. They came near to him but passed him by. How many more times would he suffer this terror before the end came? What kind of end would it be? Would it hurt? His young mind tormented him as he waited. When the door slammed shut and he was left behind he released a shuddering sigh and sobbed. 

* * * *

Heimdall ran to the throne room, his heart trip-hammering in his chest. He skidded to a halt at the foot of the throne. Odin saw the sentry’s expression and knew with sickening certainty that something was wrong with Loki.   
“What is it?” He asked, standing up.   
“My King! I found him! Loki is in the Theran jail. He has been convicted of being an accessory to murder. It’s the Governor’s son! They have sentenced him to death!”   
“We haven’t a moment to lose!” Frigga came in just in time to see the expression of panic on her husband’s face.   
“What is it?” She asked frantically.   
“I must depart for Theramun, my wife. To save our son’s life!”   
The colour drained from Frigga’s face and she clutched her breast, tears springing to her eyes. Thor ran into the room in full battle armour.   
“Father! I MUST go with you.” Odin nodded and instructed Heimdall to send a large unit of Asgardian militia behind him. He ordered the big sentry to send him down immediately. 

* * * *

It had been over an hour since the last group had been taken to their deaths. Loki’s mouth was parched and he hurt all over. The huge Theran guards had been rough with him and whipped the backs of his legs with a thin piece of leather to move him along. He had not eaten for twenty four hours and he was weak and miserable. Suddenly, the dreaded door came open and the big guards came directly to him!   
“Time to go, Little One.” The closer one said. Loki looked up at him, his eyes huge and his brows arched high. The big man reached down and swept a tear from his cheek. “Don’t be frightened.” He said simply. He lifted Loki to his feet. The boy staggered on long, coltish legs. The man supported him as the other released his ankles from the heavy shackles. Loki walked obediently, not wanting to die a coward’s death. The guards looked at one another, both silently admiring the courage of this skinny little slip of a boy. Loki walked to the unknown like a prince. His father would have been proud. 

* * * *

Odin and Thor landed mere feet from the building which housed the planet’s Leaders. They looked around, seeing several enormous men picking up what looked like the bodies of teenaged boys and throwing them on the back of a wagon!. They were stacking them like cord wood and the sight of it made Odin nearly swoon! What could only be the families of the deceased children stood around the scene, weeping and shouting angrily.   
“Loki!” Thor shouted, hoping his little brother was alive to hear him. Just as he did, two huge guards came out of another building walking a tiny figure between them. Thor immediately recognized his little brother! Both he and Odin rushed over to the boy, who was barely able to walk. Thor wielded his hammer at the guards and they immediately released their small prisoner, uncuffing his hands.   
“Papa?” Loki croaked, his throat so dry he could not shout. Odin and Thor ran up and took the boy from the two guards who offered no resistance. Odin picked his son up, tenderly cuddling him. Thor rubbed Loki’s back and kissed his dirty little face.   
“Oh, my son! What have they done to you!” Odin said, cuddling the crying boy. The huge unit of Asgardian militia landed feet from them, forming a circle around them. “Let’s go home, shall we?” Odin said. Loki nodded, smiling. Heimdall brought them up immediately. Frigga rushed to Odin, cradling Loki’s face in her hands as he lay in his father’s arms.   
“Oh, my baby! What have they done to you?”   
“Mama.” Was all the boy could get out before he collapsed into unconsciousness. Odin carried him to the Healers.   
Matron Rin took one look at the limp boy and rushed to him, making Odin lay him on a table. She checked him over and told the elderly god that his son was dehydrated and exhausted. She dispensed with the usual scathing banter, seeing the tears that threatened to break over the man’s lower lids. Rin slowly and lovingly took Loki’s clothes off and examined him head to toe. He was covered in bruises and the backs of his thighs were striped with lash marks. She gently applied a cooling salve to his legs and inserted a drip to give him hydration.   
* * * *

Thor fetched round to the Healers a few hours later to pick his little brother up. He wrapped the bony youth in a soft blanket and carried him gently to his chambers. He drew a warm bath and lifted Loki into it, wincing at his poor little whipped legs. Loki sighed as his bottom touched the water and relaxed as his brother washed him head to toe. Thor smiled as he washed his brother’s dirty face.   
“There now, brother has you safe. That’s my little monkey.” He purred, using a nickname from their childhood. Loki smiled up at him and put both arms around his brother’s neck, breaking down into sobs. Thor lifted him out of the bath, holding him tenderly.   
“There, there, baby brother. It’s alright. Brother has you safe.”   
Thor reached back at patted Loki’s naked little bottom gently.   
“I thought…I thought I was going to die!” Loki cried, hugging Thor tight.   
“I know, baby brother. I know. But you are safe now. I would never let that happen.” Loki wept in his arms for several minutes before Thor sat him back in the tub gently. The elder prince washed his little brother gently, smiling down at him. He was careful not to scrape the lash marks on the backs of his skinny thighs and bruises. Thor wondered to himself what kind of monster could treat a child this way. He retrieved a soft towel and put it around his little brother’s back, lifting him out of the tub and drying him off. Thor helped Loki get dressed and walked him to the mirror so he could comb his damp hair.   
“I love you, brother.” Loki said as he ran the comb through his hair.   
“I love you too, Little One.” Thor took the young prince to the dining hall and ordered a plate for him, all but feeding him every bite. Thor’s hackles were up and he felt protective of his little brother. For his part, Loki sensed his brother’s nervousness and shared his sense that something was about to happen.   
Odin sat upon his throne, conducting day to day business when he became aware of a sound. It was a low rumble at first, which was initially curious, then annoying.   
“What by the gods is that noise?” The All Father asked. As Thor sat with Loki in the dining hall, coaxing his brother to eat a bite on his fork, the sound came to Loki’s ears. The teen dropped his fork, his face going paper white.   
“Loki? What is it?” Thor asked nervously.   
“Can you hear that sound? It’s them!” The boy said as though reliving a nightmare. The sound became louder, making Thor put his hands to his ears. It was low and resonant, vibrating his inner ear, making it itch inside madly. Loki stood suddenly and ran from the room with Thor in tow. He flew on long legs to the throne room, bursting in breathlessly.   
“Papa! It’s them! The Therans!” Suddenly, the ground began to shake under their feet. Odin came down from the dais quickly.   
“How do you know this?” he asked, holding Loki’s face in his hands.   
“They made that sound when I was there. One of them told me it was a sonic weapon! They’re attacking us!” The boy shouted over the din. The marble floor beneath their feet began to crack.   
“Thor! Muster the Asgardian Army and get your brother and mother to the safety area! Guards, fetch Sleipnir!” Thor picked Loki up and hurried along to their mother. When he had her, the big Viking took the pair to a safe room. He then joined his father astride Echo, his own horse to go down the Bifrost and attack Theramun.   
In the safe room, Loki wept in his mother’s arms, beside himself for having caused all of this.   
“Mama! I should never have gone to Theramun! Now they have attacked us! Papa and Thor are there now! It’s all my fault!” Frigga cradled her upset son in her arms, trying hard to calm him and not lose her own mind through worry over her husband and elder son. 

* * * *

Five minutes after Odin landed on Theramun, the sound stopped. Fifteen minutes later, he returned with the head of their government in chains! Odin dragged the man to the throne room and ordered two guards to hold him there while he retrieved his wife and son. Loki was trembling and crying when Odin arrived to fetch him. He flew into his father’s arms, hugging him and offering tearful apologies.   
“I’m so sorry papa! This is all my fault!” Odin and Thor frowned with worry.   
“No Loki. The Therans are a savage and vicious people. What happened there was not your fault. The man’s son was killed by others, not you. I do not approve of my seventeen year old son drinking but that boy’s death and the nonsense that followed was in no way your fault.” Odin held Loki, rubbing his back. Frigga stood by, smiling warmly at her understanding husband. Odin walked his family down the corridor to the throne room.   
When Loki caught sight of the Theran Leader, he began to tremble. Odin shushed him, patting his bottom and telling him he was safe. He mounted the steps of the throne, carrying Loki with him and sat on the throne, placing his son on his lap and continuing to cuddle him protectively.   
“Now!” The All Father began. “You shall answer for unjustly holding a prince of Asgard, starving him, whipping him and frightening him with threats of death!” Loki flinched as Odin boomed, but held his beloved father’s neck tight. He lay with his head against his father’s chest and the vibration of his booming voice was loud and resonant. “I will hear your side of this.” The Theran Leader cleared his throat, looking left and right as Frigga and Thor glared at him.   
“My son is dead.” The man said, his voice trembling with emotion. “Yours sits in your lap safe and sound. He was complicit in my son’s death!” The man shouted.   
“Your son died because he was drunk and fought a boy twice his size. My son is tiny compared to your youth. He weighs next to nothing. He was in no way complicit. You are angry and grieving. You wanted someone to blame. Someone to punish. Well I put it to you: You have taken the lives of dozens of young boys who had nothing to do with your son’s death. You made a slaughter house of your city. How will their parents mourn?” The man began to weep, his face in his hands.   
“It isn’t fair!” He cried. Loki looked up from his father’s chest and wriggled himself down, walking down the steps of the dais. Frigga stepped forward and nearly spoke but Odin shushed her with a look. When he reached the man, Loki put a hand on his shoulder.   
“I’m sorry your son died. I really am. He was a nice boy and he and I were friends. He didn’t deserve to die.” The man looked up from his hands and peered down at Loki. The boy stood before him looking so small, his big, blue green eyes wide and innocent. The man looked down at him, tears coursing down his face.   
“I am glad you didn’t die, young one.” He reached down and stroked Loki’s soft face gently. He looked up to Odin. “I will cease hostilities toward your people. I only ask that you let me live to make things right.” Loki looked up to his father.   
“Please papa. Don’t kill this man. He didn’t mean to hurt me. I was wrong for drinking. Don’t punish him, punish me!”   
Odin looked down from his throne at his young son, begging for the life of a man who just today would have cheerfully killed him in cold blood!   
“I spare your life. You have my son to thank for it. Any further hostility from your World and I will wipe it from the cosmos!” Odin snarled. “Release him and take him back to his own World!” Odin came down the steps and Loki ran to him, hugging his father.   
“Thank you papa!” the boy said as Odin lifted him into his arms. He walked to Loki’s bed chambers, sitting on the edge of his bed. Loki knew what was coming. He stood up and lowered his leggings to his knees and laid himself across his father’s lap. Odin smiled and patted the cute little bottom, impressed by his son’s bravery. He hated to spank the boy after all he had been through but he couldn’t let Loki’s drinking go unpunished. He looked down at the lash marks on Loki’s skinny legs and it pierced his heart. The ancient man waved a hand over the marks and they disappeared. Satisfied, he raised his hand and began spanking his son. Loki squeaked at each swat, trying hard not to cry. His son’s brave efforts not to cry touched him so. He lightened the swats until they were not much more than sharp pats. Loki’s little bottom was a light shade of pink and he fussed like a puppy under his father’s gentle discipline.   
Loki thought about how, in the cell he had wished for a spanking instead. It served to relax him, such was his gratitude for making it out alive!   
“Papa loves you, Little One. No more drinking. You are still too young.” He gently scolded as he applied the loving discipline. Loki squirmed as his tender sit spots were spanked. “Now lie still, my sweet son while papa spanks you.” Loki obediently grew still as his father applied five slightly sharper spanks to his sit spots. Odin stilled his hand and immediately began to rub the soft, pert little tail under his hand, cooing and comforting the traumatized boy. “There, there papa’s boy. All over now. You are home and safe. Papa loves you, my good son.” Loki sighed and relaxed over his father’s knees.   
After twenty minutes of comforting, Odin stood Loki on his feet and drew him into a warm hug. The boy kissed his father’s scruffy cheek and smiled. Loki rubbed his bottom and went off in search of his mother and a snack. 

* * * *

Later, Loki sat in the dining hall, devouring a piece of chocolate cake the size of his head! The cooks had given it to him and stood by, smiling at the adorable spectacle of their young prince, his face serene, thoroughly enjoying the treat. Odin walked up behind him and reached down, picking his napkin up. He dabbed a bit of chocolate from his son’s lips and patted his cute face.   
“That looks good. I wonder if the cooks could spare another piece for the conquering hero?” he looked back at the happy women and they scampered to fetch him a piece of cake. As they sat silently, enjoying their cake, Odin felt a swell of pride and love for his sweet, brave son. It did his heart good to see the boy enjoying a treat and thanked the stars he was alive to do it. He was so grateful to have his child alive and eating cake before him that resolved from that moment forward to keep his son close and safe from harm.


End file.
